Fleisch und Blut, Teil II
Während die Voyager die Verfolgung der Hologramme aufgenommen hat, sind der Doktor und B'Elanna Torres auf deren Schiff gefangen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Der Kampf zwischen der Voyager und dem Schiff der Hologramme setzt sich fort. Weiss schlägt vor, auf die Brücke der Voyager zu zielen, wogegen der Doktor energisch protestiert. Iden, der Anführer der Hologramme, hält an seinem Wort fest und meint, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden werden. Chakotay meldet, dass ihre Schilde unten sind und B'Elanna Torres aktiviert den Deflektorimpuls. Iden lässt die Waffen auf die Umkehrfrequenz modulieren und feuern. B'Elanna Torres erkennt, dass sie eine Feedbackwelle erzeugen, versteht aber nicht, wie sie ihre Frequenzen so schnell isolieren konnten. Seven of Nine erkennt, dass der Hauptdeflektor überlastet wird. Torres befiehlt ihn abzuschalten, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Torres erkennt, dass wenn sie die Welle nicht blockieren, die Spule zerbrechen wird. Der Deflektor fällt aus und es gibt diverse Entladungen im ganzen Schiff. Ein Ingenieur wird durch eine Energieentladung verletzt. Torres bleibt bis zuletzt, um ein Kraftfeld um den Warpkern zu errichten. Dies gelingt ihr auch, jedoch wird sie im nächsten Augenblick von einer Entladung getroffen. Auf dem Schiff der Hologramme, erkennt Kejal, dass sie im All treiben. Weiss will auf Warp gehen, aber Iden befiehlt, nach einem klingonischen Lebenszeichen zu scannen und Torres an Bord zu beamen. Inzwischen scannt Seven Torres mit einem Tricorder und meint, dass sie auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden muss. Da dematerialisiert sich Torres. Als der Doktor nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Schiff der Hologramme sieht, dass sie verletzt ist, geht er umgehend zu ihr und untersucht sie. Iden befiehlt inzwischen auf Warp zu gehen. Akt I: Neue Verhältnisse thumb|leftthumb|Der Doktor protestiert gegen Torres' Entführung. Der Doktor behandelt Torres und fragt Iden verärgert, warum er sie entführt hat. Iden meint, dass sie eine Expertin für Holotechnologie ist und sie in Gefahr sind, weil die Hirogen und die Voyager sie vernichten wollen. Daher hat er Torres entführt. Außerdem verweist er darauf, dass er die Voyager hätte zerstören können und es nicht tat. Er meint zum Doktor, dass sie nun Sympathie für sie entwickeln kann. Der Doktor hat allerdings mittlerweile Zweifel, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, hierher zu kommen. Iden will ihr die Chance lassen zu entscheiden, ob sie ihnen helfen will, oder nicht. Falls sie sich weigert, sichert er ihr eine Rettungskapsel zu, mit der sie zur Voyager zurückkehren kann. thumb|Tuvok informiert Janeway über das Überlaufen des Doktors. Auf der Voyager leitet Seven of Nine die Reparaturen im Maschinenraum. Der Antrieb ist bald wieder einsatzbereit, aber die Reparatur des Deflektors wird mindestens vier Stunden dauern. Sie meint auch, dass Torres die Reparaturen schneller durchführen könnte. Janeway fügt hinzu, dass dies aus Sevens Mund ein großes Lob ist. Die Borg informiert sie anschließend, dass sie nur durch die Verstärkung des Kerns, die Torres vorgenommen hatte, noch am Leben sind. Chakotay begreift nicht, wie sie ihre Schilde durchdringen konnten. Tuvok erscheint und beantwortet die Frage: Die Hologramme haben ihre Feedbackwelle entgegengesetzt zu ihrer Impulsfrequenz kalibriert. Janeway meint, dass es entweder ein Glückstreffer war, oder sie Zugriff auf ihre taktischen Daten erhielten. Tuvok meldet, dass der Doktor eine verschlüsselte Nachricht absetzte und sich dann selbst auf ihr Schiff beamte. Janeway ist entsetzt über diese Erkenntnis und bespricht dies mit Chakotay. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay diskutieren die Entscheidung des Doktors. Während sie durch einen Gang des Schiffes gehen, besprechen sie die neue Situation. Chakotay versucht ihre Schuldgefühle zu mildern, indem er darauf verweist, dass sie nicht ahnen konnte, was der Doktor plante. Der Captain erwidert jedoch, dass der Doktor fest entschlossen war, den Hologrammen zu helfen. Sie meint, dass sie sofort eine Diagnose seines Programms hätte durchführen müssen, nachdem der Doktor zurückkehrte. Janeway hält es für möglich, dass sie seine gesamte Matrix rekonfigurierten, während er drüben war. Chakotay wendet jedoch ein, dass er so gehandelt haben könnte, weil er Sympathie für dieses Volk hat und ernsthaft an ihre Sache glaubt. Janeway kann dies akzeptieren, jedoch nicht, dass er das Leben der Crew aufs Spiel setzt, weil diese seine Familie sei. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass der Doktor nun vielleicht so über die Hologramme denkt. thumb|B'Elanna Torres lehnt eine Kooperation mit Iden ab. An Bord des Schiffs der Hologramme, lehnt Torres gegenüber dem Doktor eine Kooperation mit Iden rundweg ab und richtet sich vom Behandlungstisch auf. Der Arzt meint allerdings, dass sie nicht in der Verfassung ist, das Schiff zu verlassen. Sie fordert den Doktor auf, sie zu begleiten. Das MHN lehnt dies jedoch ab und Torres erkennt, dass er den Hologrammen geholfen hat. Empört fragt Torres, ob er ihnen auch bei ihrer Entführung geholfen hat. Der Doktor beteuert, dass er davon nichts wusste und entschuldigt sich dafür. Torres will dies jedoch später besprechen. Der Doktor will jedoch nicht zurückkehren und stattdessen mit den Hologrammen leben. Torres meint, dass er so nicht handeln kann, worauf das MHN erwidert, dass sie das selbe tat, als sie sich dem Maquis anschloss. Er erklärt, dass sie damals Leute sah, die unterdrückt wurden und ihnen half. Genau dasselbe hat er auch getan. Torres stimmt dem Doktor zwar zu, dass die Hirogen diese Hologramme missbrauchten, will ihnen aber als Gefangene nicht helfen. Der Doktor argumentiert, dass sie sie gehen lassen werden, sobald sie ihre Arbeit gemacht hat. Torres fragt ihn, ob er den Beteuerungen der Hologramme tatsächlich glaubt. Dies bestätigt der Doktor und meint, dass er ihnen nur bei der Modifizierung ihrer Technik helfen soll. Er meint, dass sie helfen kann, die Gewalt zu beenden. Außerdem fordert er sie auf, selbst mit Iden zu sprechen, um sich selbst ein Bild über ihn und seine Motive zu machen. thumb|Iden stellt Torres Kejal vor. Iden und Weiss diskutieren inzwischen die Situation. Iden meint, dass Organische nicht so unverwüstlich sind, wie sie selbst und sie daher Zeit zur Heilung benötigt. Weiss traut Torres nicht und spekuliert, dass sie versuchen könnte, das Schiff zu sabotieren und will sie überwachen. Iden besteht darauf, dass sie dem Doktor vertrauen können. Weiss stellt dies infrage, da sie die Freundin des Doktors entführt haben. Iden meint jedoch, dass er Vertrauen haben soll. Weiss erwidert, dass nicht alle Hologramme mit seinen spirituellen Überzeugungen programmiert wurden. Da hören sie, wie sich eine Tür öffnet. Als der Doktor und Torres die Brücke betreten, meint Torres, dass es hier wie bei einem Alphaquadrantgipfeltreffen aussieht. Bald darauf tritt Iden zu ihnen und erklärt Torres, dass sie seiner Crew verzeihen soll, da sie sich in Anwesenheit von "Organischen" nicht wohlfühle. Torres antwortet, dass sie sich auch nicht wohl fühlt. Iden meint, dass der Doktor ihre Fähigkeiten hoch gelobt hat. Darauf erwidert die Ingenieurin, dass er das auch von Iden meinte und daher offenbar leicht zu beeindrucken ist. Der Doktor will sich schon für Torres Ausdrucksweise entschuldigen, doch Iden meint, dass er ihre Verärgerung verstehen kann und hofft, dass sie Freunde werden können. Iden bittet sie, einen Blick auf den photonischen Feldgenerator zu werfen. Nach einigem Zögern erklärt sich Torres bereit, sich ihr Problem anzusehen. Allerdings macht sie keine konkreten Zusagen. Iden stellt ihr Kejal, das Hologramm einer cardassianischen Ingenieurin, zur Seite. thumb|Man sucht nach dem Schiff der Hologramme. An Bord der Voyager suchen Janeway, Paris und Donik in der Astrometrie nach dem Raumschiff der Hologramme. Paris meint, dass sie deren Raumschiff nicht lokalisieren konnten, da sie offensichtlich ihre Warpspur maskiert haben. Diese verschwindet in Sektor 128, Gitter 936. Janeway meint, dass sie sich inzwischen überall befinden können. Donik hat jedoch eine Lösung parat: Die Hirogensensoren sind in der Lage, Ionenemissionen aufzuspüren. Er kann ihre Sensoren so modifizieren. Janeway bedankt sich, meint aber, dass er mit ihren anderen Kollegen bald zu den Hirogen zurückkehren werden. Donik meint, dass Jäger nicht viel von Feiglingen halten und will daher auf Janeways Schiff bleiben. Janeway will Doniks Hilfe jedoch nicht annehmen, da sie denkt, dass die Hirogen sie sonst angreifen werden. Paris ist jedoch bereit seine Hilfe anzunehmen, da er seine Frau retten will. Donik meint, dass diese Situation seine Schuld sei und will ein Abschlachten der Hologramme verhindern. Janeway meint, dass sie auch schuldig ist, weil sie den Hirogen die Datenbank gab. Donik erwidert, dass er in diesem Fall Jäger geworden wäre, wie sein Vater und Großvater. Stattdessen erhielt er die Chance zu lernen und Ingenieur zu bleiben. Nochmals bittet er um Erlaubnis zu bleiben und ihr zu helfen. Vom Verbleib Doniks auf der Voyager ist der Alpha nicht begeistert und fordert dessen Übergabe durch Captain Janeway. Janeway erwidert, dass Donik ihnen hier bei der Suche nach den Hologrammen helfen wird, woraufhin der Beta energisch widerspricht. Janeway meint, dass sie ihnen auch halfen und hofft auf eine Gegenleistung. Der Beta will die Kooperation beenden, doch der Alpha will Janeway den Feigling Donik behalten lassen. Der Beta meint nun, dass sie das nicht können und widerspricht. Sein Alpha schlägt ihn daher nieder und lässt Donik zurück. Captain Janeway warnt er und kündigt an, dass er jedes Schiff in der Nähe der Hologramme als Beute ansehen wird. Dann beendet er die Verbindung. Akt II: Die Jagd beginnt [[Datei: Donik hilft der Voyager sich den Hirogenschiffen zu nähern.jpg|thumb|Donik hilft der USS Voyager sich den Hirogenschiffen unbemerkt zu nähern.]] Chakotay meldet wenig später, dass das Hirogenschiff auf Warp gegangen ist. Paris meint zu Janeway, dass sie sich von den Hirogen wohl nicht einschüchtern lassen. Janeway antwortet, dass Paris sie in diesem Punkt gut kennen würde. Sie weist Kim an, das Hirogenschiff mit den Sensoren erfasst zu halten. Janeway entwickelt den Plan, die Hirogen die Hologramme aufspüren zu lassen, anschließend deren Waffen außer Gefecht zu setzen und dann die Hologramme zu neutralisieren. Janeway will die Hirogen außer Gefecht setzen, ehe sie die Hologramme angreifen können. Kim meint, dass sie sie angreifen werden, sobald die Hirogen die Voyager entdecken. Janeway erwidert, dass dies nur geschehen wird, wenn sie sie sehen. Donik begibt sich an die taktische Konsole und berichtet Janeway, dass Hirogenschiffe einen 5000 Meter langen Ionensog erzeugen, in dem Sensoren nutzlos sind. Tuvok fragt, wie sie diesen Sog erreichen sollen, ohne dass sie sie entdecken. Donik meint, dass sie sehr nah an den Schiffen unter Warp gehen müssen. Außerdem wendet Tuvok ein, dass die Hirogen waffentechnisch überlegen sind. Jedoch glaubt Janeway, dass der Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite ist und ihr taktischer Offizier einen Präzisionsschlag durchführen wird. Kejal und Torres rekonfigurieren inzwischen den holografischen Kern. Allerdings gibt es Probleme. Kejal stellt fest, dass der Kern nicht ihre Matrizen speichern kann. Torres erkennt das Problem, welches darin liegt, dass die optronische Kapazität des Kerns zu gering ist. Torres weiß, wie man sie erhöht, hat aber noch nicht entschieden, ob sie es ihr verrät. Kejal betrachtet sie eingehend, weil sie noch nie einer organischen Klingonin begegnet ist. Kejal meint, dass sie nicht blutrünstig und bösartig wirkt, wie sie dachte. Torres meint, dass auch nicht alle Cardassianer arrogant sind. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und Torres erkundigt sich, was sie mit dem Feldgenerator tun werden. Kejal antwortet, dass sie ihn benutzen werden um eine Heimat aufzubauen. Torres Einwurf, ob sie auch die Heimatwelt einer anderen Spezies annektieren würden, wenn sie ihnen besser gefällt, lehnt sie ab und besteht darauf, dass sie friedfertig sind. Kejal antwortet, dass es notwendig ist ein neues Leben aufzunehmen. Torres meint, dass sie genau weiß, dass sie programmiert wurde gerissene Beute zu sein, doch Kejal meint, dass sie inzwischen mehr als das sind. Kejal meint darauf, dass das Leben nie leicht ist und es außerdem notwendig ist, ein neues Leben aufzunehmen. Torres sieht sich daraufhin den Feldgenerator an. thumb|Der Doktor und Iden sprechen über ihre Zukunft auf Ha'Dara. Iden spricht inzwischen mit dem Doktor. Er erkennt, dass das MHN Zweifel hat und bezeichnet seine Entscheidung als großen Schritt. Iden berichtet, dass er an manchen Tagen nach seiner Flucht, den Alpha vermisste. Der Doktor ist überrascht, doch Iden meint, dass sie alle an Vertrautem festhalten. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er mit Torres auf die Voyager zurückkehren wird. Iden fragt ihn, ob er denkt, dass er mit offenen Armen empfangen werden wird und zeigt ihm in einem anderen Raum die Scans eines Planeten. Er berichtet, dass sie diesen Planeten "Ha'Dara" nennen, bajoranisch für "Heimat des Lichts". Iden berichtet von dem Vorhaben, die Generatoren auf dem südlichen Kontinent zu errichten. Der Doktor wendet ein, dass der Planet zur Y-Klasse gehört, eine toxische Atmosphäre und Schwefelwüsten und kein Leben hat. Iden meint, dass sie Schutz vor ihren Feinden brauchen und die Hirogen ihnen dorthin nicht folgen können. Der Doktor fragt, was er dort tun solle, worauf Iden antwortet, dass er dort alles tun kann, was er will. In diesem Augenblick werden sie durch einen Alarm unterbrochen und sie begeben sich auf die Brücke. Weiss informiert sie, dass ein Hirogenschiff sie gescannt hat. Zwei Raumschiffe der Venatic-Klasse sind auf Abfangkurs gegangen. In weniger als zwei Stunden werden sie sie erreichen. Der Doktor erkundigt sich, wieso sie trotz des Tarnmodus entdeckt wurden. Weiss antwortet, dass die Hirogen Jäger sind und sie irgendwann entdecken mussten. Der Doktor fragt, ob sie es bis Hadara schaffen. Dies verneint Iden, weil sie sich nicht auf den Planeten beamen können, solange die Generatoren nicht aktiviert sind. Iden will sich daher in einem Nebel verstecken und das Schiff setzt einen Kurs dorthin. Die Hirogen verfolgen das Schiff der Hologramme in den Nebel. Da der Beta das Schiff verloren hat, befiehlt der Alpha die Verfolgungsscanner zu rekalibrieren. Aufgrund der starken Strahlung ist diese Prozedur erfolglos. Der Alpha weist das zweite Schiff an, an der Peripherie des Nebels zu warten, während er mit seinem Schiff hineinfliegt um das Schiff der Hologramme hinauszutreiben. Die Voyager folgt ihm in seinem Sog dorthin. Akt III: Konflikte [[Datei: Paris fliegt die Voyager in den Ionensog des Hirogenschiffs.jpg|thumb|Paris fliegt die Voyager in den Ionensog.]] Paris kommentiert den Flug mit den Worten, dass es landschaftlich nicht die schönste Route ist. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass sie nicht wegen der Aussicht hier sind. Janeway meint, dass sie hofft, dass sie das richtige Schiff verfolgen. Darauf meint Donik, dass die Hirogen nicht in den Nebel geflogen wären, wenn sie die Hologramme nicht entdeckt hätten. Durch die Intereferenzen rutschen sie aus dem Sog. Kim verstärkt die Trägheitsdämpfer und Paris beschleunigt, was jedoch nicht ausreicht. Janeway lässt Paris die Voyager vorsichtig wieder hineinmanövrieren. Offenbar haben die Hirogen sie trotzdem nicht entdeckt. Die Hirogen feuern inzwischen in den Nebel und versuchen das Schiff zu entdecken. Iden befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver und erkundigt sich daher bei Kejal nach dem Stand der Arbeiten. Kejal antwortet, dass sie bald bereit sind, den Generator zu testen. Torres und Kejal tun alles in ihrer Macht stehende und es gelingt ihnen den Generator zu aktivieren. Torres transferiert kejals Programm in den Generator, doch ihre Stimme ist noch verzerrt. Nachdem Torres eine Phasenvarianz in ihren Stimmprozessoren korrigiert hat, funktioniert Kejal einwandfrei. Sie bedankt sich bei Torres. Während Torres noch skeptisch ist, weil es ihnen bisher nur gelungen ist die Matrix eines Hologramms zu integrieren, ist Kejal optimistisch und bekundet ihre Zuversicht, dass sie auch die anderen Hologramme in den Generator integrieren werden können. Torres bezeichnet dieses Selbstbewusstsein als typische cardassianische Eigenschaft. Torres fragt Kejal, was sie tun will, sobald sie sich auf dem Planeten angesiedelt haben. Torres meint, dass sie einem Ingenieur am ehesten kommt. Sie meint, dass Iden sich immer um sie kümmerte. Torres erinnert sie daran, dass die Krieger den Ruhm ernten, aber Ingenieure Gesellschaften gründen. thumb|Der Doktor berichtet Iden von seinen Ambitionen. Als das Schiff erneut erschüttert wird, fragt der Doktor Iden, wie lange sie das noch aushalten werden. Iden antwortet, dass sie solange aushalten, wie es nötig ist und dann einen Kurs nach Ha'Dara setzen. Der Doktor berichtet Iden, dass er über seine Zukunft nachgedacht hat und ihrem Volk Musik und Kunst nahebringen will. Er sieht sich bereits als Kultusminister und bezeichnet sich als Experten für die Kunst des Alphaquadranten. Iden hält ihn allerdings dazu an, eine eigene Kultur für die Hologramme zu entwickeln. Der Doktor meint, dass sie ihre Herkunft nicht leugnen können, aber Iden erwidert, dass er ihren Unterdrückern nicht nacheifern will. Iden plant auch, eine neue Religion zu kreieren. Diese skizziert er gegenüber dem Doktor so, dass die Hologramme in der dunklen Zeit versklavt waren, bis sich ein Mann erhob. Ein Mann aus Licht tötete den mächtigen Alpha, sammelte sein Volk um sich und führte sie in die Heimat. Der Doktor hält dies für übertrieben und reagiert auf Idens Rede mit Ironie, da er dieses Ziel nicht für erstrebenswert hält. Dieser meint, dass auch der Doktor als großer Heiler verehrt werden wird. Das MHN meint, dass er gern geschätzt wird, aber nicht als Gott verehrt werden will. Iden meint zu ihm, dass Propheten auserwählt werden und diese Bürde zu tragen haben. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Weiss unterbrochen, der ein Nuu'Barischiff mit Hologrammen an Bord entdeckt hat. Iden lässt augenblicklich einen Abfangkurs setzen und bekundet gegenüber dem Doktor, dass er die versklavten Hologramme der Nuu'Bari befreien wird. Die Einwände des Doktors, dass die Hirogen sie entdecken werden, wischt er mit dem Verweis beiseite, dass er seinem Volk die Freiheit bringen wird. [[Datei: Torres versucht den Doktor zur Abkehr von Iden zu bewegen.jpg|thumb|Torres versucht den Doktor zur Rückkehr auf die USS Voyager zu bewegen.]] Der Doktor begibt sich, nun mit immer mehr Zweifeln an Iden, auf die Krankenstation und beginnt eine Unterhaltung mit B'Elanna Torres. Dabei erkundigt er sich nach ihren Fortschritten. Torres meint, dass er Recht hatte, was die Hologramme angeht. Jedoch widerspricht ihr der Doktor und meint, dass er hofft, dass es richtig ist, diesen Leuten zu helfen. Sie fragt, ob es nicht zu spät ist, um Zweifel zu äußern. Der Doktor informiert sie darüber, dass Iden einige klassische Symptome von Größenwahn zeigt. Er denkt, dass Iden sich als spiritueller Führer sieht und gerade versucht, seine Herde zu vergrößern. Die Hirogen feuern inzwischen eine weitere Ladung mit der doppelten Sprengkraft ab, können das Schiff der Hologramme aber immer noch nicht aufspüren. Der Alpha bezeichnet es als Ironie, dass die am schwersten zu fassende Beute ihre eigene Kreation ist. Wenig später werden sie von dem anderen Jagdschiff kontaktiert, das die Hologramme am anderen Ende des Nebels lokalisiert hat. Der Alpha lässt daraufhin einen Abfangkurs setzen. An Bord der Voyager registriert Paris die Kursänderung und Janeway lässt die Waffen bereit machen. thumb|Torres wird von den Hologrammen festgehalten. Torres stellt inzwischen Iden zur Rede, weil er behauptete, er wolle nur eine Heimat für Seinesgleichen schaffen. Iden bestätigt dies. Torres fragt ihn, ob er jedes Hologramm im Sektor befreien will. Dieser ignoriert sie jedoch und nimmt von Weiss die Meldung entgegen, dass sich zwei Humanoide und drei Hologramme an Bord des Raumschiffs befinden. Iden lässt das Schiff rufen und fordert die Übergabe der drei Hologramme. Der Nuu'bari-Captain meint, dass die Hologramme dem Bergbaukonsortium gehören. Jedoch widerspricht Iden, dass die Hologramme niemandem gehören. Er lässt daraufhin die Waffen laden. Als die Nuu'Bari versuchen auf Warp zu gehen, lässt Iden den Antrieb unbrauchbar machen. Weiss meldet nach einem Schuss, dass ihre Schilde unten sind. Anschließend transferiert Kejal die Hologramme auf ihr Schiff. Der Captain ruft Iden erneut und kündigt an, dass die Sicherheit des Konsortiums jedes Patrouillenschiff im Sektor nach ihnen suchen lassen wird. Iden lässt daraufhin das Nuu'Barischiff mit den vorderen Torpedos vernichten. Torres versucht Weiss noch daran zu hindern, wird jedoch von den Hologrammen eines Cardassianers und eines Sternenflottenoffiziers festgehalten. Akt IV: Religiöser Wahn thumb|Das Schiff der Hologramme erreicht Ha'Dara. Iden lässt dann wieder Kurs auf Ha'Dara setzen. Der Doktor ist entsetzt und fragt Iden, wieso er dies getan hat. Er rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie Hologramme versklavt haben. Torres entgegnet, dass sie die Hologramme bereits hatten und es keinen Grund gab, sie zu ermorden. Iden lässt Torres ins Labor bringen. Bevor sie aus dem Raum gebracht wird, sagt sie noch zu Kejal, dass sie diesen Iden bewundert. Der Doktor stellt Iden zur Rede, der sich rechtfertigt, weil die Nuu'Bari sie sonst gejagt hätten. Der Doktor meint, dass er nicht besser als ein Hirogen-Jäger ist, da er glaubt, dass alle Organischen wie die Hirogen sind. Das MHN verlangt nun die Rettungskapsel und will mit Torres das Schiff verlassen. Iden meint, dass er bis Ha'dara warten muss. Kejal weist er an, die Hologramme zu aktivieren, da diese sicher dankbarer sein werden als der Doktor. Kejal macht sich daraufhin an die Arbeit Der Doktor begibt sich nun zu Torres und spricht mit ihr. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt wurde. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie nicht glauben, dass Iden Ihnen eine Fluchtkapsel zur Verfügung stellt. Als Torres aufstehen will, fragt sie der Doktor, ob es Klug sei Kejal zu fragen, doch Torres ist sich sicher. Kejal bittet Torres um Hilfe, bei der Aktivierung der Hologramme. Kejal berichtet, dass ihre Matrizen mit ihren Projektoren inkompatibel sind. Torres lässt Kejal die Projektionssubroutinen der Hologramme modifizieren und weist daraufhin, dass zwei Mann für die drei Hologramme getötet wurden. Sie fragt Kejal, wieso Iden sämtliche Entscheidungen trifft und meint, dass Kejal alles kontrollieren könnte. Iden erscheint und fragt nach den neuen Hologrammen. Kejal aktiviert sie in diesem Augenblick und Iden begrüßt die Hologramme an Bord. Sie sollen dieses Schiff als das Ihre ansehen. Jedoch antwortet ein Hologramm, dass der Befehl nicht verarbeitet werden kann und neu formuliert werden soll. Iden erkundigt sich, ob ihre Programme beim Transfer beschädigt wurden. Während die Ingenieure daran arbeiten, fragt Iden nach den Namen der Hologramme, doch diese können die Anfrage nicht verarbeiten. Kejal und Torres erkennen, dass die Hologramme perfekt funktionieren, aber nur mit 40 rudimentären Subroutinen programmiert wurden. Torres wirft Iden vor, zwei Lebewesen getötet zu haben um ein paar dämliche Maschinen zu befreien. Kejal bestätigt Torres' Analyse. Iden will ihnen weitere Subroutinen einsetzen lassen, jedoch erwidert Torres, dass sie keine komplexen Subroutinen verkraften. Iden bezeichnet sie als Kinder des Lichts, denen er die Freiheit schenken will. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Weiss kontaktiert, der Iden auf die Brücke ruft, weil sie sich Ha'Dara nähern. Kejal soll die Generatoren stationieren, sobald sie in Reichweite sind, obwohl sie empfiehlt weitere Tests durchzuführen. Torres wird auf Idens Befehl in einem Kraftfeld eingeschlossen. Der Doktor begibt sich daher auf die Brücke. Dort fragt Iden inzwischen nach der Zeit, bis sie den Planeten erreichen. Weiss meldet, dass es noch zwei Minuten dauert. Iden lässt die Waffen laden und wird vom Doktor zur Rede gestellt und erinnert ihn an sein Wort. Iden widerspricht jedoch. Da Torres nun ihre Vorurteile geäußert habe, fühlt er sich an sein Wort nicht mehr gebunden. Der Doktor ist darüber bestürzt. [[Datei: Die USS Voyager greift das Raumschiff der Hirogen an.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager greift das Raumschiff der Hirogen an.]] Inzwischen erreichen die Hirogen den Planeten und laden die Waffen. Als Paris auf der Voyager meldet, dass die Hirogen unter Warp gehen, befiehlt Janeway zu feuern und macht ein Raumschiff der Hirogen kampfunfähig. Der Beta meldet den Ausfall aller Waffen und des Antriebs und beantwortet die Frage des Alphas nach dem Verursacher mit Voyager. Anschließend lässt Captain Janeway wenden und Tuvok macht auch das zweite Schiff mit einer Torpedosalve kampfunfähig. An Bord des Schiffs der Hologramme stellt Weiss fest, dass die Voyager beide Schiffe kampfunfähig gemacht hat. Iden stellt fest, dass sie wehrlos sind. Weiss will Janeway rufen und sich bedanken. Aber Iden lässt das Feuer erwidern, als die Voyager versucht ihre Schilde zu deaktivieren. Anschließend lässt er die Hirogen-Jäger auf die Oberfläche beamen, damit sie diese dort zu Tode jagen können, wie sie es mit den Hologrammen taten. Der Doktor meint, dass sie dort unten nicht überleben können, doch Iden meint, dass sie lange genug überleben werden, um sie zu jagen. Der Doktor ist darüber bestürzt. Akt V: Die Jagd thumb|Iden befiehlt die Jagd auf die Hirogen. Als die 34 Hirogen auf der Oberfläche materialisiert werden, übernimmt der Alpha die Führung. Iden lässt das Schiff in einen tieferen Orbit fliegen. Die Voyager geht in einen Orbit. Jedoch meldet Tuvok, dass ihre Schilde der Strahlung nicht standhalten werden und sie daher der Strahlung ausgesetzt wären. Daher befiehlt Janeway Paris und Chakotay mit dem Delta Flyer runterzufliegen und die Hologramme zu deaktivieren. Iden befiehlt Kejal inzwischen den Feldgenerator zu aktivieren. Der Doktor wirft Iden vpr, dass er nun ein Massaker anrichten wird. Iden meint, dass der Doktor ein großes Opfer für sie gebracht hat. Dann lässt Iden den Doktor deaktivieren und in die Datenbank transferieren. Gegenüber Torres rechtfertigt er dies als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Anschließend lässt er sein Programm in den Emitter transferieren. Inzwischen erreicht der Delta Flyer mit Chakotay, Tuvok und Paris das Hirogenschiff und eröffnet das Feuer. Iden lässt den Generator auf die Oberfläche beamen. Viele Hologramme beamen mit auf die Oberfläche und eine ungleiche Hetzjagd beginnt, denn die Hirogen haben weder Waffen, noch sind die Hologramme verwundbar. Zwei Hirogen fliehen in eine Höhle und verbarrikadieren den Eingang mit einem Felsbrocken. Jedoch gehen zwei Hologramme einfach durch den Felsen durch und erschießen die beiden Hirogen hinterrücks. Doch B'Elanna gelingt es Kejal, die an Bord geblieben ist, von den unethischen Aspekten der Handlungsweise Idens zu überzeugen. Kejal deaktiviert das Kraftfeld, das Torres eingeschlossen hatte und will ihr eine Rettungskapsel geben. Kejal meint, dass die Hirogen Jäger sind, doch Torres entgegnet, dass sie keine Jägerin sei. Da durch den Kampf mit der Voyager die Transporter beschädigt sind, lässt Torres sie rufen. Kejal muss melden, dass die Kommunikation ebenfalls ausgefallen ist. Auf dem Planeten wird der Alpha unterdessen von Weiss verfolgt. Er wirft erfolglos einen Felsbrocken nach ihm und versucht ihn anzugreifen. Weiss weicht jedoch aus und der Alpha wird erschossen. Torres und Kejal deaktivieren inzwischen die Hologramme mit dem Generator. Kejal fragt, was mit Iden ist, da er nicht mit dem Generator verbunden ist. Sie fürchtet, dass er alle töten wird. Torres lässt daher den Doktor reaktivieren, um Iden zu stoppen. Nachdem er mit einem Phasergewehr auf dem Planeten materialisiert wird, macht er sich sofort auf die Suche nach Iden. Inzwischen lässt Chakotay Torres auf den Delta Flyer beamen, wo sie von Tom Paris empfangen und umarmt wird. Sie informiert die Offiziere über die Situation, dass der Doktor und die Hologramme auf der Oberfläche sind. Außerdem befinden sich dort einige Hirogen. Tuvok kann die Hirogen allerdings wegen der Strahlung nicht erfassen. thumb|Der Doktor erschießt Iden. Auf dem Planeten schlägt Iden unterdessen den Beta nach einem kurzen Kampf nieder und zielt mit dem Phasergewehr auf ihn. Der Hirogen meint, dass wehrlose Beute eine dürftige Trophäe sei, worauf Iden erwidert, dass er kein Trophäensammler sei. Der Doktor trifft jedoch ein und fordert Iden auf, die Waffen niederzulegen. Iden fragt, ob er für den Hirogen, einen der Seinen töten würde. Auch meint er, dass der Doktor zu ihm sagte, dass sein Programm nicht über einen Killerinstinkt verfüge. Der Arzt meint, dass dies vor einiger Zeit war. Außerdem habe Iden ihm klar gemacht, dass er keiner der Ihren ist. Als Iden wieder auf den Hirogen anlegt, schießt der Dotor auf ihn, sodass er deaktiviert wird. Anschließend nimmt er den mobilen Emitter an sich und kümmert sich um den Hirogen. Tuvok gelingt es unterdessen sie zu lokalisieren und die fünf Überlebenden und den Doktor hochzubeamen. thumb|Neelix überzeugt den neuen Alpha einen Kompromiss zu schließen. Captain Janeway und Neelix verhandeln inzwischen mit dem neuen Alpha über das weitere Schicksal der Hologramme. Zunächst will dieser die Hologramme nicht übergeben, weil sie Eigentum der Hirogen seien. Neelix kann ihn jedoch überzeugen, indem er ihn fragt, ob er die Geschichte erzählen will, in der der sterbende Beta von einem Hologramm gerettet werden musste oder die von dem Beta, der mutig die Jagd übernahm, alle Hologramme tötete und ihr Schiff vernichtete. Neelix meint, dass der Alpha so zur Legende werden könnte. Janeway meint, dass er mit vier Jägern das Schiff nicht erobern kann und folglich sterben würde und keine Geschichten mehr erzählen könnte. Der Alpha akzeptiert daher das Abkommen und meint noch zu Captain Janeway, dass sie eine würdige Beute abgegeben hätte. Sie bedankt sich für das Kompliment. Anschließend werden die Hirogen auf ihr Schiff gebeamt. thumb|Donik und Kejal erwarten janeways Entscheidung. Janeway lässt sich anschließend auf das Schiff der Hologramme beamen und wird von Torres darüber informiert, dass alle Hologramme inaktiv und in der Datenbank gespeichert sind. Jedoch ist Idens Programm nicht wiederherstellbar. Janeway bietet Kejal an, ihr Programm auf ihr Holodeck zu transferieren und aktiv zu lassen. Kejal meint jedoch, dass dieses Schiff ihr Zuhause ist. Janeway antwortet, dass sie sie nicht allein ziehen lassen kann. Donik erwidert, dass sie nicht allein sein wird. Da er die Hologramme umprogrammierte, hat er Leiden auf beiden Seiten verursacht, die er teilweise wiedergutmachen will. Torres wirft ein, dass beide bewiesen haben, dass man ihnen trauen kann. Janeway gibt ihnen die Hoffnung auf den Weg, dass sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Aktion berücksichtigen werden. thumb|Der Doktor erwartet Janeways Urteil. Nachdem das Schiff abgeflogen ist, liest der Doktor auf der Krankenstation ein PADD. Er entdeckt Captain Janeway in seinem Büro und geht zu ihr. Sie sagt zu ihm, dass sie gehofft hatte, dass sein Verhalten auf eine Umprogrammierung zurückzuführen wäre. Das MHN widerspricht und meint, dass an seinem Programm nichts verändert wurde. Janeway sagt, dass die Diagnosen dies bestätigen. Der Doktor wirft ein, dass er der Voyager nie schaden wollte und sie ihm dies glauben muss. Janeway glaubt ihm, aber sie weiß auch, dass die Dinge nicht immer so geschehen, wie beabsichtigt. Der Doktor reicht ihr seinen Emitter und meint, dass sie ihn, wenn er nicht ihr einziger Arzt wäre, in den Arrest stecken würde. Als Äquivalent bietet er daher die Konfiszierung seines Emitters an. Als Janeway meint, dass sie nicht weiß, ob das ausreichend ist, bietet der Doktor an, seine Holodeckprivilegien und Autonomieprotokolle zu streichen. Janeway will die Uhr jedoch nicht wieder auf den Zeitpunkt seiner ersten Aktivierung zurückstellen. Sie meint, dass er so fehlerhaft geworden ist, wie sie alle aus Fleisch und Blut. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als mitverantwortlich dafür, wie auch dafür, dass sie den Hirogen Technologie überließ. Sie meint, dass sie ihn nicht dafür bestrafen kann, dass er ist, was er ist. Daher verlangt sie einen kompletten Bericht über seine "Außenmission" und verlässt die Krankenstation, während der Doktor seinen mobilen Emitter intensiv betrachtet. Man nimmt wieder Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left Diese Episode wurde bei der amerikanischen Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet und auch in dieser Form auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Der holographische Emitter, den die Hologramme auf Ha'Dara benutzen, sieht genauso aus wie die künstliche Intelligenz in der Episode . Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Flesh and Blood (episode)#Part II fr:Flesh and Blood, Part II (épisode) Kategorie:Episode (VOY)